Fusion Driver
The Fusion Driver is the transformation device used by both Fusion Rider and Flare Rider. It uses Bio Capsules as its primary collectible device. According to Nathan Curie, one must have a Hazard Level of 3 to be able to transform using the Fusion Driver. Functionality Transformation Fusion Rider transforms by inserting two Bio Capsules into the Fusion Driver's Fusing Modules and plugging them into the Twin Capsule Slots. The user then turns the Boltech Lever, a crank that generates power to the Boltech Charge energy core generator unit by turning the lever. This gives the Nitro Dynamo inside the Boltech Charge the momentum it needs to generate power for transformation and finishers. Larger amounts of energy can be generated by increasing the momentum of turning the Boltech Lever and rotation speed of the Boltech Charge. In a rare instance for Rider Belts, in Episode 1, the inner workings of the Fusion Driver were seen during transformation. As the Boltech Lever and Boltech Charge turn, it moves the gears and pistons inside the belt which pump essence from the Bio Capsules out of their containers through pneumatic tubes, which move out of the belt and form the base for assembly of the suit. If the user is transforming into a Best Match form, the Driver then initializes the Snap Ride Builder after the essences have hardened into the suit armor, snapping the two parts together and completing the transformation. The Fusion Driver is layered in an alloy called the Safety Guard Case, designed to resist high temperatures, high impacts of force and attacks by the Biorganisms. As a security feature, the belt uses the Qualifizer fastener to do a biometric scan of its wearer to determine if it is the correct user. If it is not, the belt will not function and go into a protective shutdown state. If it is the user, the belt will continue to operate normally. An ideal combination of two matching Bio Capsules will create a Best Match form, but any other imperfect combination is known as a Trial Form. Flare Rider transforms by inserting the Dragon Bio Capsule into the FlareDragon before inserting it into the Fusion Driver and turning the crank. Finishers While transformed, Fusion/Flare Rider initiates a finishing move by turning the Boltech Lever. Fusion Rider's Best Matches use the Boltech Finish, and Fusion Rider's Trial Forms use the Boltech Attack. Flare Rider uses the Dragonic Finish. Snap Ride Builder to be added Behind The Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *The Fusion Driver is reminiscent of the Duo Driver, using two differently themed devices to create a combination form. **It also shares some similarities with the AcceleDriver, such as using the grip on the right side of the Driver to transform. **The design is also somewhat similar to the Gamer Driver and the Star Driver as both slots for the trinkets are on the left side of the driver instead of being on opposite sides while the right side has the rest of the controls. **The method of reading the Bio Capsules in the toy version of the Driver is identical to the method of reading Auto Chargers in the Shift Brace from Auto Rider, as both use a sliding pin-combination system. *In the Fusion Driver toy, the slots used for the Bio Capsules in Best Matches don't matter, meaning that using Bottles in Rabbit-Tank and Tank-Rabbit placements will both give RabbitTank's announcement. Using Bottles in the opposite organic/inorganic slot hasn't been explored in the show, however. Category:Arsenal Category:Fusion Rider Category:Transformation Gear